padfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Dungeon/Sample Teams
on the first floor, other than that just begin stalling for skills on first floor. You'll want to make sure you have 's skill up all the time to sweep away Floors 1-5 and chip away Floors 6-7 however don't use it just to sweep a floor quickly because you got impatient of chipping them down with low damage and want to move to the next floor faster because if appears after you use skill you're going to have a hard time surviving. Prioritize Dublits, and other low HP, High Armor enemies as they are the easiest to kill and gives you more breathing room. On floor 6 you can easily use 's skill to chip away and also use 's skill multiple times to clear it faster as he is tanky as hell, just make sure you have the skill up again by Floor 7. On Floor 7 you'll be basically doing the same thing, chipping away at her health with while maintaining your health due to the poison orbs. Just make sure you're gaining more health than damage when matching with poison orbs and you should be fine. will keep you alive even if she uses holy gravity. This team will take at the very least 5min+ to clear but it works. Possible Subs > > , > ---- 1371 1269 397 688 894 1645 v7.2.2 hp~31000 stone0 Team for fast farming. Hades is there for the Dark row enhance, Vampire is there in case you don't have enough Dark orbs. Dublits and Treants are the only real problems on floors 1-5, so beat them as fast as possible. On floor 6, try to stall for Baddie if you didn't get him up on previous floors. Floor 7, use Ronia, Baddie, and Beelzebub, then match rows to sweep. }} first as they can one shot pretty much every team. Stall on Dublits, , and any single monsters. On Floor 6, use to buy enough time to wipe the Snow Globe Dragon before it attacks (or tank it if you can.) On Floor 7, can be survived for a decent number of turns while her health is >30%. She creates heart orbs, then poison orbs, then gravities. After she creates heart orbs, heal just enough to survive the poison and the attack. Again, after poison heal some but don't heal too much since she's going to gravity you next turn! After gravity, you will need at least 2x heart combo to heal enough (even with GOdin auto heal). Autohealers, heartmakers, and delayers will also help you if you don't have enough hearts after gravity. Once her health is below 30% use and wipe her before she attacks again (this team can tank one or two hits, but then it becomes tough to heal fast enough to survive more.) ---- 1216 427 597 190 831 1216 hp30000+ stone0 Oddball team, but it works. Charge up Top Droid dragon for any treants and max awoken is recommended in the event you cant sweep boss. Grind up through orb and make sure skills are up by boss. Then Grav > Grav > MS > Kuro > MS. Should sweep this boss. Took a few attempts to get an egg, but a pretty sound team, imo. ---- 1084 321 321 190 189 1216 hp ?? stone0 Can sub a RK for a Lilith (or applicable poison) Just grind, if you find a treant use Lilith or grind out and use Lucy, then heal and carry on. Grind present dragon. On Hera, use grav then grind to 50% and Grav > Grav > MS. (see notes below) }}